For Love
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline makes a decision to leave with Tyler instead of staying in Mystic Falls. She refuses to live without him again or have to wait for them to find a way to be together. Set in season four.


**Title: For Love**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler **

**Summary: Caroline makes a decision to leave with Tyler instead of staying in Mystic Falls. She refuses to live without him again or have to wait for them to find a way to be together. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did Klaus wouldn't exists period. **

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline wrote out a note to her mom saying goodbye. She didn't have much time, but she didn't have much to say besides I love you, I will write when I can and I can't live without Tyler. She put it on the kitchen table before she took off. She had packed light, just a few items she had to have, and some clothes.

She said she wasn't going to say goodbye again and she wasn't. The only way she knew that he would be safe was her being there with him. She knew that the two of them could watch each other's back. She had sat on the porch for half an hour until she finally came up with the plan that was happening now. Their friends could go on without them and not miss them as much as she would him. There wasn't anything in life that mattered without Tyler.

He had no one besides her now because Klaus had killed his mom just two weeks ago. Caroline vowed she was going to make sure he had a wonderful life, even if they had to run. She had no idea of where they would go, but she'd told him before that she would run forever if he was there. They could see the world and have their own life.

Caroline put the two bags in the truck knowing he would be in the house; she got in the truck closing the door. She'd argue her case if she had to, but it was love, that was the reason she was doing this. She wasn't going to leave any chance either. She left her phone on the table at Elena's, she left her laptop on her bed and her heart was with Tyler who was walking out of his house.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler knew she was there before he even got to the truck. He could tell her to go home because that was where she belonged here. However, it was no use because he wanted her to be where she was. He got in the truck after putting his own bag behind the seat. She trusted him with her life and he'd fallen back on the one thing he knew to save her again.

He had risked being Klaus' bitch again for the woman he loved. He would never tell her to go. She was the only thing holding him together right now. She had lain with him all night after his mom died. She had been staying with him ever since that night too. It was why she had asked him to come home the day before. He would do anything for the woman he loved.

He had about lost it when she'd been bitten again. She'd made him promise to live out a full life. However, unless it was with Caroline it would never happen. There was no other woman for him to be with. He was in a place where Caroline was his entire world. She kept him from drinking his self to death, so to speak. She was the reason he was escaping with his life now instead of being killed on the spot.

He cranked the truck putting it into drive before he took her hand. He left his phone on the table beside the deed to the house. He'd signed it over to Matt to keep Caroline safe. He had done it before knowing she was coming. However, if she ever got tired of running or wanted to see their friends, she would be safe. He left his computer on his bed refusing to have a way to be traced. He also left Matt a note explaining everything. He had added to it when he sensed Caroline outside.

Caroline moved closer and he wrapped his arm around her. They didn't have to say anything to the other. They both knew why she was there. It was for the love they shared. They'd do anything for each other. He'd keep her safe this time because she had bargained for his life. They would run to keep alive and there was not going to be any looking back.

**B The End/B**


End file.
